Prison Break x
by UrbanGiant
Summary: Sasuke Uchicha. Glorious. Famous. Feared. Untouchable. Captured At Last. Bound, weak and awaiting the gallows in his cell, Sasuke contemplates his life and how he spent it. Slight SasuxSaku My First Story, Comments & Tips Appreciated. xoxoxo


**19:39 PM 7 June 2008 Saturday**

**Authors Note :**

**Hey, My First FanFic, Slight Sasu x Saku and way too much overuse of ' , 's! Well Anyway Enjoy!**

The room I'm kept in is dark and damp, with the only sound being that of the drops of water pattering eerily against the floor. There's no use struggling like a trapped animal because I know there's no way to escape my binds. They wouldn't allow it. This is what they've been perfecting their weapons for. My Capture. My Death.

My mind whirs with possible ideas. But it's futile because I've already accepted my fate.

Despite the miserable situation my lips curl into a smirk.

I made peace with this long ago.

My chakra and strength depleted and regeneration impossible because of the Hyuuga's precise jabbing, I await the sound of the soldiers coming to collect me.

I couldn't tell how long it had been and the blindfold prevented me from seeing so I guessed it would be a few hours at the most.

I silently viewed my memories and dreams in the comfort of my mind, reminiscing on simpler days before my life changed.

It was all I had left now.

I must have looked pitiful, the once mighty Uchiha, ragged and bound and weak in a dirty cell, awaiting the gallows. No one's impervious to death.

But I naively used to think that _**I**_ was.

My chains jingle against the slightest movement of me grunting. It's getting warmer, maybe it's morning ?

The dampness has soaked my clothes and I feel the dried blood caked to my skin.

I settle myself and clothes my eyes behind the blindfold. I wish to sleep but Tsunade's damned drugs prevent even that luxury. Coming from an expert, they are slightly masochistic.

I'm instantly alert when I hear the door creak quietly. Have they come already ? I thought they'd be dramatic about it and play it out til noon at the least. When everyone will be awake to watch.

No, it's not a guard, I know this person.

How could I ever forget ?

I am silent and make no movement, I can smell the perfume of her hair. A welcome scent compared to the rancid stench of the cell.

I want to question her, but I decide against it.

I know my former team-mate, she will explain to me in good time.

I hear her hesitate at the door, obviously drinking me in.

After a moment, there's a scuffling of sandals and suddenly she's kneeling beside me.

Another hesitation, more scrutiny.

She's probably thinking am I the same man she grew up idolizing, the same boy who left them all.

She exhales sadly and she whispers, barely audible. ' Sasuke . . . .'

I don't turn my head towards her, but my lips tighten and she takes in a surprised breath.

I tense in shock, turning rigid when she starts to fumble with the chains.

I feel like gawking at her when the heavy metal crashes to the floor, relieving me of it's weight.

She quietly positions herself over me, her knees on either side of my outstretched legs and she starts to untie my blindfold. She stops and her fingers caress my cheek for a split second.

She doesn't expect what I do next. I lean up to her, still obscured with the blindfold and softly brush her lips with my own. The blindfold falls to me side and she stares into my eyes again with her sad green irises. '' You're leaving again . ''

I hold her waist and stand up, taking her with me.

Soft sunlight streams through the bars of the cell window. Outside Konoha glitters in the morning light. A beacon of purity and calmness.

I unholster a kunai from her pouch and breath softly onto it's metal, the tiniest flame on my breath. The metal turns red and with all my remaining strength I slash it against the wall.

Chunks of mortar and brick give way and the sound of them crumbling breaks the peaceful calmness, the metallic clash resounding for a spilt second.

I stare at my glorious freedom, my unexpected escape and I hear her sigh sadly behind me.

I owe her alot. She's been looking out for me since I can remember, slightly mad but a good friend. All I have repaid her in is misery and sorrow, causing more strife, more heartbreak.

I never returned her feelings and I know I brutally savaged her beautiful strong spirit when I left. I turn back to her, hold her eyes with mine. The lingering sadness visible in the emerald depths.

I wrap my bloody arms around her and rest my chin on her soft hair.

If I'd chosen a normal life, I could've probably married her, given her the life she dreamed off. She gingerly rests her hands on my chest. ' Sasuke-kun . . . ' she whispers sadly, burying her head in my chest.

I stroke her pink locks. '' I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. ''

She just lets out a quiet sob against me.

When I speak, my voice is quiet and meangingful. '' Thank you. ''

She shivers, and her hands grip against my clothes. An automatic response, as if to hold me there longer. When she realises what's shes done, she releases her grip, slowly.

I gently prise her grip away from my ragged clothing, their filth staining her porcelain skin.

She drews back, blushing. One of the most common occurances of my childhood, something I'd noticed amiss the past few years. I contemplated taking her with me. Picking her up in my arms and shielding her from the consequences she would surely face when my escape was discovered.

Holding her as long as I could, just running away, running no where, anywhere. It didn't have to matter. What's that old saying again ? _Ignorance Is Bliss . . ._

**No.** I couldn't taint her, I reasoned, draw her into my sick cruel world, worse than her own is.

This was for the best. Our seperation. Gratitude filled me from that moment. She's braved the punishment of Tsunade, the whole disapproval and outrage of Konoha and many other states, not to mention the disrespect of almost everyone.

I was a highly ranked criminal, one of the best, or the worst depending on what way you viewed it.

Was it simply her childhood crush that fuelled her decision ? Her unrequited love that bloomed over the years ? Her caring kind nature ? Could she stand me getting hurt by my former friends ?

I didn't know. She just stood there, unmoving and her beautiful sad eyes all encompassing. The minute her tears start to run rivulets down her cheeks is the minute that will be my demise.

If she cries now, I'll be unable to stop myself from holding her, wasting time, maybe even taking her with me. She's my vice. I'll be putty to her sobbing form. Foolish woman. She thought she never reached me, how wrong she was. Though I'd abandoned my loyalty to Konoha and all it's ties quite some time ago, she never gave up. I'll be forever grateful for her undying devotion to my lost cause. My only remaining form of that loyalty was to her know. I loved her.

I hadn't expected her to do this. I'd written all of my former friends off as disappointed, bitter enemies ready to repay my betrayal as soon as I left Konoha village that night.

Her springing me from certain death at the last moment? **Unfathomable.**

We had mere moments left before the gaurds arrived. I glanced from her face to my freedom and back again. I was having doubts of leaving her again.

Dammit ! Why have I become a sentimental fool ?

My swift observation hadn't gone unnoticed by her. I'd forgotten how she noticed every detail, her meticulous, constant observing, her mind taking less than seconds to put things together and decipher emotions. She wasn't always right, but then again who is.

'' Go. '' She let out a short sigh and her eyes absorbed me yet again. Noone could rival her captivating gaze, not at this moment.

My body moved on its own accord. She was in my arms again instantly, and I kissed her forehead lightly. '' I'm sorry Sakura. For everything. ''

She cast her eyes downward, forcing back the tears. This was my cue to leave. I let her go, yet again and stood by the rubble of wall. The sincerity in my words had effected her worse than I imagined. She couldn't look at me. I gazed out on the bright horizon, avoiding the guilt building up inside me.

'' I debated what I should do since they captured you,'' she whispered. '' I wasn't going to your hanging. I wasn't going near you if I could help it. I still have no idea what made me come here tonight. ''

Her confession brought mixed emotions. Should I feel hurt she didn't want to see me since I arrived so uncerimoniously ? Then again, why would she have ? I'd hurt her in so many ways.

'' I was surprised to see you, too. ''

She gave a bitter snort of laughter. '' You would be. ''

'' In all honesty. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my last hours,'' I replied smiling slightly. '' With someone I loved. ''

She gulped audibly. Her eyes flickered up, searching mine again. She was unsure now. She thought I was lying.

'' Someone who, _somehow_, must love me, even a _tiny _bit, after all I'd done to hurt them and their friends and home,'' I continued,'' someone I'd broken and used many times. Someone whos world was crushed by me constant rejection. ''

Silence.

'' I love you Sakura-chan. I truly am sorry. '' She finally released the torrent of tears she held behind her eyes, happy tears filled with a lifetime of pain and the commotion of approaching guards and Elders interrupted our blissful connection. Her face paled.

'' Sayonara, Sakura. '' I whispered and she cracked a sincere smile in response.

'' Goodybe, Sasuke. ''

Without looking back I left the woman in the remains of my former prison. To the mercy of the angry ANBU Captains and outraged Politicians who would soon enough happen on her in my empty cell.

I swear I could hear tinkling laughter follow me on my journey. Light jovial laughter that echoed in my head. When it eventually faded when I'd broken the outskirts of Konohagakure village, the legendary Village Hidden In The Leaves, I felt confident Sakura could handle the mess we'd made.

Sakura was a capable, grown up, woman now. She could handle herself just fine.

_That's my girl._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._


End file.
